His Name
by Lalita
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha, but not the way they'd always envisioned. For those who are looking for recent manga tie-ins, which means spoilers.
1. Prologue

His Name

Lalita

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, which is probably a good thing! Also, the lyrics are from "Two for Tragedy" by Nightwish.

_Prologue_

_Sleep Eden sleep, my fallen son, slumber in peace…_

Pink hair glistened in the beams of a too-bright moon. Her long legs lay twisted in sheets soaked with sweat. The air in the room was too still. "I'm not tired," she had protested, mouth barely able to form the words.

"Too bad," Tsunade had said, waving her away with a sweep of her hand, indicating that she was to leave with her escort. Indignant, Sakura had protested until all but being shoved into bed, where she promptly fell to the sleep of dead exhaustion.

The same moonlight that shone upon the sleeping girl also spilled across a field strewn with blood and bodies. Konoha was under attack. And had been for far too long, was the thought that flitted across Tsunade's mind as she poured over lists of supplies at her desk.

It was also a thought that occurred to a tall, raven-haired man resting in a tree above the battlefield of corpses.

One would think that seeing his home under attack, the place where he had grown up, slept, trained, and made friends (_I don't have any friends_, he thought) would have disturbed the young man, but no. His devastatingly handsome face was calm; it almost looked carved from stone. The features were perfect, but too cold to be human.

Not only was he completely unperturbed, he was leading the attack. Against what, and for why, he was only sure when consumed by rage. In moments of silence, looking at the mix of mangled bodies on the ground, he preferred not to think about it.

Still, it had been far too long. Akatsuki should have destroyed Konoha long since. What Madara was waiting for, he had no idea. They had the numbers by now, if not talent. Konoha was surrounded; so far few, if any, of the help the other countries had sent had been able to come in. Akatsuki had descended upon Konoha like a cloak; that fool of a hokage, Tsunade, had barely had time to ask for help. Hawk had captured the Eight-Tails Beast, Akatsuki had picked up enough numbers, so what were they waiting for?

The man's lips curled. It was no surprise that Madara had failed to capture Naruto; Akatsuki was incompetent, at best, under his leadership. Even so, the war should have been long over. Perhaps it would have been, if not for the desperate efforts of two people he should have killed long ago.

Two people, he mused. Naruto he had always known would be a thorn in his side, but the other… he had never expected her to really come in his way. He had heard she had become Tsunade's apprentice. Tales of the "pink angel" had reached even his ears, stories of those she had brought back from the brink of death. Naruto destroyed his men while Sakura healed theirs.

Naruto. Sakura. He said their names in his head, names he hadn't said aloud in what felt like a very long time. But now they stood in his way, again. He stood and jumped down from the tree. He wouldn't be stopped, not by them, not by anyone.

* * *

"He shouldn't be out by himself," Karin snapped, pacing the perimeter of Team Hawk's camp. "Just staring at all those bodies. I thought Sasuke didn't care about this place anyways!"

Suigestu laughed to himself. Only Karin could be jealous of a field of dead bodies. "He doesn't care," he said lazily, leaning against a tree. "Maybe that's why he feels bad."

At that moment, a dark shape swooped down in front of them, red eyes glinting malevolently in the light of the fire. "You should get some sleep," he said by way of greeting. Then he lay down by the fire, closed his eyes, and not another word was spoken.


	2. Chapter One

His Name

Lalita

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Naruto, and I don't own "Two for Tragedy" by Nightwish, either.

_Chapter One_

_Cease the pain, life's just in vain for us to gain, nothing but all the same…_

Screaming. Blood spattered around her as her fist sank into the ribs of a man cloaked in black and red, bones breaking with a satisfying crunch. His eyes bulged; the medic in her analyzed his injuries even as she withdrew her fist and watched him slump to the ground. She let the flow of chakra to her fist subside. Blood gushed from the man's mouth; he panted, staring up at her with loathing and, as always, that damned surprise.

"You?" his eyes seemed to say. "You look so weak."

She placed her foot on his chest and pressed down, hard, making it fast for him. A gurgling noise erupted from his mouth, then he shuddered and lay still. "Me," she said grimly, to thin air. "Me."

* * *

Sakura jerked awake, the memory of the man's eyes still fresh in her mind. A scout she happened across during one of her searches for the injured. His face flashed before her eyes, mocking her.

Shaking herself, she splashed her hands, then her face, with the water in basin by the bed. Another day, she thought. Another day of running around on her feet, healing those that she could, sobbing at night over those that she couldn't. "Pink angel," she scoffed to herself. Always kept away from the fighting.

That, she knew, was not only Tsunade's doing. Naruto and Kakashi had to have had a part in it as well. "We know you can fight," Naruto said bracingly, with a too-cheerful smile when Tsunade had informed her of the decision. She glared at him. "Believe me, I know!" he said, holding his arms defensively over his head.

"There aren't enough good medic-nins," Tsunade had said bluntly. "I want to use you where I need you the most."

"And where is that?" Sakura had asked bitterly. "Staying safe inside Konoha while my friends die?" Naruto flinched. _It's the same old thing, _she said to herself. _I'm still looked at as the weakling, still left behind._

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "If needed," she said coldly. "But you will also go along when there are big skirmishes, helping those that can't make it back to Konoha in time."

Sakura recognized a compromise when she saw one, knowing it was the best she would get. "The time will come when we need you to fight," Tsunade said darkly, seemingly looking through Sakura and into the future. "The time will come when we need everyone to fight."

Sakura slid out of the clothes she'd been too tired to shed the night before, feeling dirty. But a hot, steaming bath was a luxury she didn't have time for. Sighing, she grabbed a cloth and scrubbed herself down with the lukewarm water in the basin.

"Hey, Sakura – oh!" The door flew open and immediately slammed shut again as Naruto burst into the room, then stumbled out just as quickly, face flaming at the sight of a naked Sakura. Her long, slender legs were burned into his mind, along with her tussled shoulder-length hair that fell to her breasts, nipples puckered from the cold. He shook his head and called out, "Ah- I'll just wait out here!"

Inside her room, Sakura flushed. Stupid, really, that she hadn't thought to lock her door. These days no one had time to knock. Not that Naruto ever had in the first place. She dressed hurriedly, pausing only to quickly run a brush through her hair. She placed down the brush on the otherwise empty dresser top, in the exact spot where a picture frame used to stand, now conspicuous only by its absence.

"What is it?" she asked anxiously, averting Naruto's eyes. "What happened?" She prepared herself to hear the worst, that someone they knew, maybe Ino, maybe Lee, was dead.

"Ah, um, n-nothing," Naruto sputtered, grinning sheepishly. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, a tick starting to form over her eye. He stuck his hand behind his head and stuffed the other in his pocket. "I just, ah, thought you might want to have, um, breakfast with me, since you've been working so hard and all and-"

"You barged in on me just for that?" Sakura asked believingly. "What were you thinking? Idiot!" she yelled, feeling her temper rise with her embarrassment and at the same time, a small trill of pleasure, which she was sure was given away by the slight twitch of her lips. She stepped closer to him.

"Don't hurt me, Sakura-chan!" he pleaded, ducking away. "I'm sorry!"

She walked past him, throwing a brief smile over her shoulder. "I won't hurt you," she said, "if you're paying."

Sakura watched his eyes light up and grinned as he immediately fumbled for change in his pockets. _Some things never change, _she thought. But then she noticed the creases around his eyes, his lanky, muscular frame, and sighed. _And some things do._

* * *

There weren't many places left to eat in Konoha, but the Ichiraku Ramen Bar remained. Most of the civilians had left- or tried to, anyways. She didn't blame them. What kind of life was it, to live in fear of the skirmishes here and there, just waiting for the final flood of Akatsuki into the city, knowing you couldn't defend yourself?

But some had stayed. Teuchi was one who had stayed, the same man who had been there on that fateful night (_Don't_, she told herself, and sternly reined in that train of thought). "Naruto alone keeps me in business," he had told them once, when she asked why he hadn't left. Humming, he set one bowl of ramen in front of her, and three in front of Naruto.

"For breakfast?" she asked Naruto, aghast even after all these years. Naruto nodded, unable to speak because his mouth was crammed with noodles.

"I work hard," he protested, after finally swallowing.

She rolled her eyes, crossed her legs, and took a bite, savoring the taste. "Whatchadointoday?" Naruto asked. She looked pointedly at him. He gulped and said, "I mean, what are you doing today, Sakura-chan?"

"Making rounds at the hospital." Sakura looked darkly at the countertop. _I don't like it. Akatsuki's been quiet for too long. What are they up to? Aside from that scout, we haven't had any skirmishes for a week._

His name hung between them, unspoken, a thick black cord of grief connecting them. They hadn't spoken his name since they'd heard the news. First, they heard that he'd beaten Orochimaru, and she had foolishly hoped he would come back to them. But she could remember, the words forever burned in her mind, that he wasn't coming back. He was going after his brother. She would never forget the look of crushing disappointment on Naruto's face, or Tsunade's eyes grimly holding hers. "I need you to be strong," those eyes seemed to say, brooking no refusal, telling her to bury whatever feelings she had for the sake of duty. But Tsunade had done that, and look how happy she was because of it.

Sakura could almost understand. She told herself she did. After all, he had left to get revenge on his brother, and he wouldn't come back until it was done. But then he had killed Itachi, and she was so sure he would come back. He did, just at the head of army.

Naruto had stopped eating and was looking at her strangely. "Sakura," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Don't," she said, pushing away from the counter and standing up. "Don't say his name." She ruffled his hair before turning away. "I have to go."


	3. Chapter Two

His Name

by Lalita

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor "Two for Tragedy" by Nightwish. Life would be really cool if I did though.

Comments: So, some slight (okay, not-so-slight) hints of Naruto/Sakura in this chapter. But you know I'm a Sasuke/Sakura fan at heart, so everything will come out right in the end. Maybe. :) Hope the Naru/Saku doesn't tick anyone off too much, and thanks for the reviews and favorites everyone!

**TeenageCrisis: **I know, Sasuke really needs his ass kicked!

**tabemono604: **Hope I don't disappoint! Thanks for the reviews!

**cherrilatina: **Thanks for reading! Sorry for the wait on this chapter...

**L'Obsidian: **Chapters should be getting longer as we roll along... (after all, I can't run out of lyrics!) Thanks!

**Havaru:** Ah, angst... Well you know I had difficulties deciding on the genre, because (hopefully) I will do a good job of incorporating romance and more light-hearted stuff as well. So don't worry, good stuff comes to those who wait! :) Thanks for the favorites!

**Sarah-uchiha:** I know it probably wasn't soon enough, but here ya go! Hope you like it!

**The-Raven-Girl: **Thanks! I will keep up the good work as long as you keep reviewing. (Just messing!)

_Chapter Two_

_No healing hand for your disease…_

When Sakura thought of it at all, she told herself that it had really started at Jiraiya's funeral, but if she were going to be honest, things had begun to change between them long before that. A subtle shift had occurred after Naruto had promised to bring Sasuke back; then again, after she watched Naruto lying in the hospital bed, when she had vowed to become stronger. A montage of memories invaded her mind when she thought of Naruto; his face, always earnest and eager when he looked at her; his willingness to do whatever she asked of him, except clean up after himself; his buoyant smile; his ruffled, uncontrollable hair. So no, it hadn't begun at Jiraiya's funeral. The funeral had been a mere catalyst for what was already in the making.

Tsunade's eyes had been red-rimmed from crying and sake. "I'm fine," she'd said harshly when Sakura had asked her earlier that morning if she could help. And then, as if to make light of their pain, the day had been beautiful. The sun had been shining down, as warm as Jiraiya's smile had once been.

Naruto's entire body had been contorted by grief, his face racked by pain. He had reached out for her hand and held it like it was the only thing keeping him from drowning, as if she let go he might be lost forever. Sai, ever the stoic, had stood silently on Naruto's other side, but he did reach out and put his arm around Naruto's shoulder. Team Seven. She had finally gotten herself to stop saying "the new Team Seven." She remembered with shame the way she had punched Sai, sent him reeling, bragged about not needing his forgiveness, and for what? He was right, in the end. She closed her eyes.

After the funeral, the three of them had sat beneath a tree. "I can't be inside," was all Naruto said, and Sakura understood. After _he_had left, she couldn't bear to be inside for a long time. It felt like her thoughts had nowhere to go, and they flitted around her room, crushing her under their weight. So they sat under the tree until Sai had left, and then Naruto had shifted, lifting his head from her shoulder.

She still blushed, remembering the intensity of his gaze. "Naruto?" she had started to say, but then his mouth was warm against hers and her back was pressed against the tree and the night sky was glinting above them, like a thousand floating candles. She had let her hands run through his flyaway hair with abandon, traced the scars on his back and stomach, and kissed his wiry chest, lost in a haze of sighs and caresses. He had been so gentle and yet eager, at one moment tender and the other clumsily hasty, covering her breasts with kisses and squeezing them too hard. And then he had slipped inside of her, a strangled moan erupting from his throat, and she had gritted her teeth against the sharp cry of pain begging to be released from hers. But he had noticed, stopping, then starting to withdraw, mumbled apologies falling from his lips. She had held up her finger to his lips, keeping in the words she didn't want to hear. Then he started moving again, and to her surprise she found herself moving with him, until he shuddered and fell panting on top of her. "I love you," he had whispered against her skin. She lay there, stroking his hair until he fell asleep, not saying anything at all.

Looking back, she knew their desperate lovemaking for what it really was- they were trying to fill the emptiness inside of themselves, and they only had each other left to do it.

She wasn't sure how to feel about that. She wasn't the type of girl to sleep with just anyone; Naruto had been her first. _And probably my only, _she thought sardonically to herself. What with the war, she probably wouldn't live long enough to be with anyone else.

And who would she be with? Sometimes, it felt perfectly right that Naruto had been her first. Other times, it felt completely wrong. But then they had heard about him- the man she wouldn't name- and the war had started and they had gone back to their old routine of being teammates, just a little more. But they hadn't kissed or touched again, or even talked about it. Kakashi knew, she thought sometimes. She would catch his gaze lingering on the pair of them, puzzling, putting pieces together.

Luckily for her, thought was a luxury they didn't have much time for these days, or time, and so days went by without a word about it. Which, in a way, she was grateful for, because she wasn't sure what she would say.

* * *

"What's the news, Ino?" Sakura asked, sliding into her dark blue medic overcoat. They had worn white, at first. But it was hard to get bloodstains out of white clothes.

Ino sighed, brushing a thick lock of blonde hair away from her face. She had just come back yesterday from a scouting mission with Choji and Shikamaru. "Nothing. No recent activity, that we could tell, but they're still out there. Waiting for what, I don't know." She shivered. "I don't like it. It feels like they're preparing for something."

Sakura grunted her assent, swinging open double doors into what formerly was the cafeteria and what was now a big room full of beds. It was only ninjas and civilians from Konoha they treated. There were others, caught in the swing of Akatsuki's path, who had somehow managed to make it to Konoha, not realizing that Konoha was probably the very last place they wanted to be.

_Another day waiting for something to happen, _Sakura thought to herself. She walked over to a small body that lay on one of the beds, breathing deeply in sleep. She kneeled down beside the little boy and clutched the hand on his remaining left arm. The right lay limp and useless at his side. Tsunade told her he had been too badly hurt by the time he reached Konoha, but that hadn't stopped Sakura from trying to channel energy into his arm, try to heal his right eye, but she had failed. She laid her cool hand on the boy's forehead, brushing back his wavy dark hair. Too late. She was always too late.

* * *

"_What are you doing out here? It's the middle of the night."_

_She hugged her arms to herself, bracing herself against the coldness in his voice. _

"_I knew you'd come this way…" her voice faltered, and she swallowed around the lump in her throat, willing herself to go on, "if you were going to leave." _

_He walked past her, her words rolling off his shoulders. "It's none of your business."_

"_I know all about your past, Sasuke!" she cried after him, desperate. "Even if you get your revenge, it won't bring anyone happiness! Not even you!" Softly, she added, "Nor me."_

_His steps slowed, then stopped. A wry grin twisted his lips. "I know," he said._

* * *

Sakura hung her head over the boy's bed, then pushed herself up. She had been too late to save Sasuke from the hatred that consumed his heart and soul, like a disease, but she would not be too late to save Konoha. If she couldn't stop him from destroying himself, she would stop him from destroying everything else she had left.

Kakashi and Naruto strode side by side, patrolling just outside the village's limits. "I don't like it," Naruto complained. He cracked his knuckles. "I'm dying for some action."

Kakashi shook his head. "We'll get action soon enough," he said grimly. Naruto's forced grin slipped, then slid off completely as they rounded the corner. Propped against a tree was a Konoha scout, arms torn off, reeking of death. "Damnit," Kakashi swore, speeding forward.

Naruto raced with him, eyes scanning all directions, but burning especially in the direction he imagined Sasuke to be. It was getting harder and harder to imagine a world with the old Sasuke back again, hard to even remember who Sasuke used to be. It was getting harder to reconcile holding Sasuke accountable with forgiveness. His jaw clenched. But he would do it, whatever it took.

But why? It was getting harder and harder to remember.


	4. Chapter Three

His Name

by Lalita

**Disclaimer**: Alas, I still don't own Naruto nor "Two for Tragedy."

**Comments: **Ack, battle scenes were never my strong point. :( BUT- there is some good news. It's on with the Sasu/Saku (yay!) and the writing is going pretty well, so updates should be rolling along fairly steadily. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and such, everyone! Much appreciated!

**Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune: **Thank you! I am hoping the manga doesn't stray too far for awhile... it's hard to keep going in one direction when the manga starts going in a completely different one! Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to read!

**ZoiAstrea: **I am not usually a Naru/Saku fan either, but somehow it just made sense to me. Don't worry, the Sasu/Saku is bound to be so much more meaningful, because they're just meant for each other. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Mello-MattLiveOn4ever: **Why thank you! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**tabemono604: **Thank you! I know, it's sad... (I seriously have no idea how Naruto and Sakura still have the bond thing going on. Hopefully Sasuke gets his head on right someday soon!) Thanks for consistently reading and reviewing, means a lot! Enjoy!

**GemmaStone: **Thank you! Hope you keep liking it!

_Chapter Three_

_Drinking scorn like water, cascading with my tears…_

It was completely dark. Sakura slipped stealthily from the hospital, keeping close to buildings and the shadows. She managed to slip by the sentries guarding the town's main gates, and then- she was free. She breathed deeply and almost gagged with the stench of fire flooding her nostrils. Akatsuki had been busy again, she supposed.

The stars looked muted, as if a thin blanked had been thrown over them to keep them from illuminating the tell-tale signs of battle that got worse the further she walked away from Konoha. Her senses felt heightened and acute, the same way they did before a battle. Carefully, she skimmed clearings and open spaces, passing the spot she and Naruto had been together, not even pausing, single-minded in her determination. She passed empty, bloodstained grass, searching tirelessly for injured villagers or scouts. This was her secret, her torment.

At last, she arrived at a small clearing. It looked as if a skirmish, no, a massacre had occurred between Akatsuki and a group of Konoha villagers desperate to escape. The one ninja sent to protect the villagers was grotesquely marred. Sakura could tell merely by looking at him that he was long since lost, but still she checked his vital signs, hoping against hope to be wrong. She noticed with pride the tangled bodies of two black-cloaked figures on the ground.

She went from body to body, sending precise probes of chakra, searching for signs of life. Nothing. "Damn it," she whispered raggedly, feeling hot tears burn behind her eyes. "Damn you, Sasuke."

* * *

He had seen her, of course. At first he came because he was bored of waiting for Madara to make a move, and her efforts to save dead men were amusing to him. Then, he simply came to watch her. Her chakra control was excellent, he thought to himself. It was what made her so suited to be a ninja. _Her hands_, he thought idly, remembering faintly the touch of them, _were never made for fighting._

No one else besides him had been able to detect her. He had made sure of that by establishing a rule that no member was allowed to leave the premises of the camp at night. Except for him. With anger, he remembered Madara's amused tone as he made the announcement. At the outburst that followed, he had held up a hand and said mockingly, "Leader commands it."

Pein. There was someone who wanted to destroy Konoha almost as much as he did. He had been furious when Madara had finally revealed that Pein was the one sent to capture Naruto; he could barely conceal his jubilant vindication when Pein returned barely alive, half-mad over the loss of Konan. _That's what happens when you're weak,_ Sasuke scoffed mentally. _That fool, keeping ties to his past._

At first, he was going to kill Sakura, but had stopped himself in the middle of rising. She could have her uses. He knew Madara was reluctant to move forward more against the Leaf without the nine-tails; perhaps he could capture Sakura and use her to lure Naruto, in the meantime using her as a medic-nin for his own men, something which they sorely needed.

For now he did nothing. He had first seen her on a twilight vigil himself; stumbling from exhaustion, she hadn't left until she had checked every single body on the field, even his own men. He studied her, never once thinking about her as more than a tool he could use for his revenge. He supposed it was an improvement; at one time, he had thought her too pathetic even for that.

After all this time, he had never heard her speak. That was why he started when, quite distinctly, her words floated across his consciousness. "Damn you, Sasuke."

He smiled.

* * *

She felt him the moment he landed behind her. Her eyes widened, the only concession she would give to surprise. Discreetly, she slipped a kunai from up her sleeve. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice surprisingly steady but harsh and ragged from her earlier crying. "Come to gloat?"

"You're wasting your time, Sakura-chan," he drawled, indolent and full of barely hidden arrogance. She felt her temper flare. _After all this time,_ she thought, _this is what he's going to say to me?_

She turned slowly, already concentrating a miniscule amount of chakra to her fist, ready to let it explode in an instant. "I can feel that, you know," he said, smirking. She kept up the tiny flow, however, turning around completely until she was face to face with him.

Sakura had heard descriptions of him, of course. The red-eyed devil, the silent killer, the man made of stone. So different from the boy she dimly remembered. Different even from the last time she had seen him, at Orochimaru's lair, with his hair waving in the wind and the sun beaming behind him. His hair was still the same, all midnight unruly spikes, but almost as long as hers. His eyes were wild and dangerous; though they were dark right now, she swore she could see the scarlet underneath. Naruto's eyes flickered briefly before her mind, soft blue when they fell on her, but icy steel more often of late.

"Why are you here?" she repeated, not asking about why he was in the clearing instead of being with his men, not asking why he had revealed himself to her, but why he had come back to Konoha this way. "And why aren't you attacking me?"

"It'd be a waste of my time," he said, amusement tugging upwards at the corners of his mouth.

Instantaneously, the tiny trickle of chakra to her fist became a flood and she flew at him, plunging her fist into the ground at his feet. Through the noise and rubble, she thought she saw his eyes widen, though the rest of his face was impassive. Always that damn surprise.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto bolted out of bed and ran to his window, weaving back and forth as the ground tilted. A large cloud of dust rose somewhere in the forest; the wind picked up and brought it roaring to Konoha.

A fist pounded on his door. Kakashi stood outside and pulled him by the arm as soon as he came out. "I think we have a problem," was all he said. The two rushed to the main gates. Tsunade stood there surrounded by a group of ninjas, arms folded, a worried line creasing her forehead.

"Bring back my apprentice," she snapped, "so I can kill her myself." But her voice broke in the middle of her command.

Then they were flying through the forest, searching, Kakashi reminding him to conceal his chakra, slow down, we can't do her any good if we're dead. "Please don't be out there," Naruto mumbled under his breath, stomach so tightly clenched he felt like throwing up, though he knew that she was. He could always feel her, no matter where she was. She just never knew.

* * *

Sasuke had flown backwards to avoid her punch, barely able to conceal his wonder. _So much for hands not made for fighting,_ he thought ruefully. Unable to stop himself, he grinned. Adrenaline rushed throughout his limbs, but he held back, not wanting to end the fight too quickly. He knew her furious blow hadn't been directed at him; more than anything, it was probably a signal to the village. He distantly felt Naruto's chakra, fluctuating wildly, gone in one instant and overpowering in the next. A strong temptation for any Akatsuki member, but especially for Pein. _Idiotic bastard,_ he thought of both Naruto and Pein. Naruto was his. And judging by how soon he had responded to Sakura's chakra, his theory about her usefulness might just prove correct.

"Take me seriously!" she shouted, head whipping wildly around, looking for him. Her eyes narrowed and she flew towards him again, shurikens already flying.

He dodged them easily, then in one swift motion landed behind her, so close she could feel his breath on her neck. "You should know better than to use those toys with me, Sakura-chan," he scoffed.

He felt his Sharingan activate, and an irresistible temptation to enter her mind came over him. He reached out to grab her arms but she was gone, flitted away to the other side of the clearing, eyes purposely averted from his gaze.

"Don't you want to look at me, after all this time?" he asked mockingly, knowing that his words could wound just as easily as a physical blow.

But she didn't react. She said nothing, looking away from him. Naruto was almost on top of them.

He waited one more second, let his Sharingan deactivate, masked his chakra, heard her disconcerted grunt at not being able to sense him, and then disappeared. Behind him he heard bodies crashing through the clearing, then they stopped, and ragged breathing filled the air. "Sakura!" he heard Naruto cry, and then he was too far away to hear any more.

* * *

For the first time since he had killed his brother, Sasuke felt alive. It was as if when Itachi had died, he had taken Sasuke with him, leaving only an empty husk of a body and an all-consuming desire for revenge on the people who had ruined their lives. But that night, his body felt alive with surprise and adrenaline. After weeks of doing nothing besides killing the occasional patrol, he felt himself come to life again.

When he returned to the camp, Karin was waiting. For once, he let himself be guided to a dark place in between the trees, let her run his hands over his body, let him take his hands and press them to her breasts, to the wet spot in between her legs. But when he buried himself in her, it was a different face he saw. Before his eyes rose the image of a flushed, angry face, with fierce green eyes and candy pink hair, tendrils whipping wildly in the wind. He clapped a hand over Karin's mouth as she let out an indiscreet moan. In his head, however, he kept hearing Sakura's curse on his name. "Sasuke," Karin panted, trying to turn his face towards her.

He resolutely looked over her shoulder, barely conscious of his movements. "Damn you, Sasuke," she said again and again in his head, words falling from her slightly parted, incredibly soft-looking lips.


	5. Chapter Four

His Name

by Lalita

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, and never will. The same for the lyrics and song "Two for Tragedy," by Nightwish.

**Comments: **Again, apologies for the not so wonderful battle scenes! :( This chapter took a little awhile to roll out and so will the next one, I'm finishing up with summer classes and finals are a you-know-what! But, in exchange, this chapter is a little longer. Hope you enjoy!

**Christina: **Thanks for the read and review! Hope I didn't take too long to update... Sorry!

**tabemono604:** Once again, thanks for keeping up with the story! Sorry for the wait and hope you like it! (I can't wait for Sakura to prove Sasuke wrong in the manga... at least I hope she gets to!)

**ssncarmen:** Interesting good or interesting bad? :) Thanks!

**Fratzl:** Oh, Sasuke. I hope I've been good at keeping in IC through this... it's so hard because there's Sasuke the way he really is, and then there's Sasuke the way I want him to be! :) Thanks for the read and review!

**Delione:** Thanks! I hope you like this chapter. Next one will be out relatively soon.

**Mello-MattLiveOn4ever: **Thanks again! Hope I don't let you down with this one!

**The-Raven-Girl: **I know, I know! Length is my worst enemy. I need to work on that, since I don't want this to turn into a 30 chapter fic! :) Thanks for the read and review!

**Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune:** Oh, just an exageration. You know, like when parents freak out when you do something dangerous and say stupid stuff. :) Thanks!

_Chapter Four_

_Beneath the candle bed_

_Two saddened angels- in heaven, in death_

"Are you happy, now?" Tsunade demanded harshly.

Daylight still hadn't broken, though Sakura had been facing her for hours since they returned. "Out!" she'd barked when Naruto had showed reluctance to leave. Shrugging his shoulders and giving her a, "What can you do against her?" kind of look, Naruto had left, but Sakura had the hunch he and Kakashi weren't done with her yet, either.

"Did you think I didn't know what I was talking about? I thought you were smarter than that."

"Lady, I-"

Sakura barely had time to react as Tsunade slapped her face. Cheeks flaming, she ducked her head and bit her lip.

"Lady is right." Tsunade walked away from her, breathing heavily. "I knew I was too easy on you. No apprentice disobeys her master."

_Too easy?_ Sakura fleetingly thought, but held her tongue. She knew Tsunade had a right to be angry.

"I'll ask you again. Who did you meet in the clearing?"

"I don't know who it was, Lady. It was an Akatsuki member, I know that. It was too dark to really see-"

"Liar!" Tsunade's words rang throughout her head. "If it was just a scout you wouldn't have needed to use that much power! Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Lady, I know it sounds unlikely…" Tsunade snorted, but Sakura went on, determined to stick to her story. If Tsunade knew she had met Sasuke on her nighttime ramblings, she would never leave Konoha again, not even to accompany a ninja party. "It was just… there were all these innocent people, dead because of them, and I lost my temper." She kept her eyes on the floor. "I'm sorry."

Tsunade was silent for a long time. Sakura felt bile rise in her throat; she hated lying to Tsunade. Finally, Tsunade came around her desk to stand beside Sakura. She placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand more than you think," she said heavily.

Sakura thought briefly of Orochimaru and Jiraiya, of Tsunade's bad luck, and felt like putting her arms around the woman who was more like a mother to her than her own. But she knew Tsunade would never appreciate that.

Tsunade sighed and let her hand fall off Sakura' shoulder. "Go," she said tiredly, not even looking around. "And you're restricted from going on missions for awhile. I'll tell you when I've decided I can trust you again." Sakura backed out of the room, guiltily watching Tsunade's silent silhouette by the window. _Forgive me,_ she asked silently.

She couldn't tell anyone she had met Sasuke, not if she wanted the chance to meet him again. When Sakura reached her apartment, she opened up a clothes drawer and removed the picture of the three of them and Kakashi, taken so long ago. "I don't care about saving you anymore," she said to him, letting the tears fall that she'd been keeping in all night. They landed on the glass of the frame, sliding down. "All I want to do is stop you." She clutched at the sides of the frame and felt the wood splinter and dig into her hands. The glass fell to the floor, and her teardrops landed on the picture, one after another. "And I don't care what it takes."

Blood blossomed on her palms and spread across the picture, mixing with her tears to blot out Sasuke's face.

* * *

He dreamt of Itachi that night. It always began the same way, when they were still young. "Ni-san!" he cried, and his brother swung him into his arms. He woke up sweating when he dreamt of clawing out Itachi's eyes. When he fell back asleep, he dreamed he was lying under a cherry blossom tree, her laughter ringing through the air. Then, her laughter turned to shrieks. He looked down and saw he had carved the Uchiha symbol all over her naked body. He had carved it most deeply over her heart, and her blood gushed over his hands.

* * *

"It's time to finish the Leaf," Madara announced unceremoniously the next morning.

"Why now?" Sasuke asked, head swiveling. "Finally develop a spine?"

Madara chuckled and Sasuke felt his anger rise, like it always did around the man. Kisame stood behind him; Pein was nowhere to be seen.

"I trust," Sasuke could have sworn Madara was sneering behind his mask, "that we can count on Team Hawk?"

* * *

The battle they had been waiting for had come. Konoha was a mass of screams and bodies flung every which direction. The hospital patients and civilians had been evacuated; it was time for the medic-nins to fight.

Sakura tightened the gloves on her hands, feeling resolute and yet oddly detached from reality. She felt like she had watched someone else shout commands for evacuation, watched someone else carry patients and encouraged fellow medics, seen someone else tie up her hair and head for the battle.

Naruto had held her the night before, walked her to her bedroom door after she'd gotten away from Tsunade. He didn't come in. "Sakura," he said, touching his forehead to hers, serious as she had never seen him before. The war had changed him, she thought, not for the first time. "I want you to be safe tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, head pounding and ears still ringing from Tsunade's slap.

"Akatsuki is gearing up for something." His hands tightened around her waist. "I think this might be it."

She tried to laugh it off. "I mean it," he said hoarsely. "I can't lose you, too. I know you, you'll be right in there, trying to keep me safe-"

She laid a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Someone's got to," she whispered.

* * *

Naruto faced him, the betrayer, the man who had turned his and Sakura's worlds upside down, every muscle quivering with fury. "What the hell, teme?" he shouted, arms waving wildly. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"I thought you wanted me to come back," the man said, sneering. "Isn't that what you and Sakura-chan were always going on about?"

"Don't say her name!" Naruto sprang forward, ignoring Yamamoto's restraining yell, dodging through bodies to lunge for Sasuke's throat. The wind whistled through his ears; distantly, he thought he heard the kyubi chuckling. "You don't have the right to say her name!"

"Jealous?" Sasuke said softly, appearing behind him but Naruto was prepared this time. Already half-turned around, he faced him fully with a Rasengan already forming in between his hands.

Sasuke easily dodged, unsheathing his Kusanagi sword. The two squared off, breathing heavily.

_Finally._

Naruto prepared the Rasenshuriken, ignoring the pain screaming throughout his arm, knowing Sasuke was too far away, but still. Smirking, Sasuke activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. "I can see everything you want to do," he called out.

Sweat poured down Naruto's face; someone screamed next to him and blood splattered across his clothes as the man fell at his side. "I won't lose to you!" he shouted, lunging forward.

Sasuke's figure loomed closer and closer. Clouds gathered behind him and thunder rumbled in the distance, mixing with the shouts of men. Naruto was almost close enough, his bones felt like they were on fire, any minute and he was going to die from the agony. There, he was close enough, and he extended his arm but then he was falling into red and speeding down a dark tunnel that he knew all too well.

* * *

In the inner chambers of Naruto's mind, Sasuke stood, smirking at the furious blonde. "It is the Uchiha's power to control the nine-tails," he explained mockingly. He faced the double doors and they flew open before him. Naruto began to writhe, screaming, holding a hand towards him, but Sasuke merely watched as he succumbed to the monster within him. "It is the Uchiha's power to control the world," he said softly.

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto, no!" Sakura screamed, dodging blasts of chakra, desperate to make it to Naruto. She watched in horror as the nine-tails began to take over. Sasuke stood triumphant over a twisting Naruto; his fingernails elongated, his eyes glowed red, and inhumane snarls poured from his mouth.

"Sakura!" Sai stood in front of her, blocking her way. "There's nothing you can do!"

"Yes there is!" she shouted. He grabbed her arm, trying to drag her away. "Damn it, Sai, let me go!"

"We're retreating!" he yelled, throwing them both to the ground and shielding her with his body.

"Like hell we are!" she pushed him away, taking advantage of the confusion to lose him. She heard his shouts dimly behind her, but her eyes were all on the scene unfolding before her.

Naruto had completely lost control and transformed. The nine-tails was wildly shooting blasts of chakra, careless of Konoha or Akatsuki. She saw Sasuke, smugly smirking, and something like hatred filled her insides; bile rose in her mouth, but she fought down the urge and pushed herself forward. "Naruto!"

Kakashi and Yamamoto were nowhere to be seen, there was no one but her. "Naruto!" she cried, and the nine-tailed demon's head swiveled towards her. "Stop! Please, stop!" she yelled, spreading her arms. "Naruto!"

Sasuke watched her impassively. _Pathetic_, he thought. But he was curious. All of a sudden he remembered all too well the feeling of her arms around him, her pleas, and the way the hatred and tainted power surging through him had faded away to nothing.

"You fool!" Madara shouted at him, suddenly appearing at his side. "Pein needs three days to extract the nine-tails! How are we supposed to capture it this way?"

Unfazed, Sasuke met the furious gaze of the other Uchiha. "I don't care about your plans," he said calmly. "Naruto is mine."

"And you really expect to defeat him like this?" Madara snapped, gesturing at the devastating damage being wrought by the demon.

The nine-tails opened its mouth, a massive ball of chakra starting spin and grow larger, larger. A thrill of dread went down Sakura's spine, but still she reached for Naruto, running blindly, tears streaming down her face. "Please," she begged, "I love you!"

The ball of chakra began to spiral wildly. One of the demon's tails flicked behind him; a fresh wave of screams broke out and body parts flew through the air, piercing the haze in Sakura's mind. She was terrified, but it was too late to turn back. She froze as the demon's gaze locked on hers. "Naruto," she pleaded, falling to her knees.

The ball of chakra was seconds away from releasing. She turned her palms face up, still holding her arms towards Naruto.

"We're going to have a baby!"

* * *

**End Comments:** Aaaah! I've always wanted to do a cliffhanger. :) As always, reviewing and constructive criticism is always welcome.


	6. Chapter Five

**His Name**

**by Lalita**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Or Nightwish. Which is sad, but you know, it's something I've come to terms with.

**Comments: **Gah, another long wait. Many apologies. :( And the next chapter might be awhile in coming, I'm getting all four wisdom teeth out on Monday so we'll see how that goes! Thanks everyone and hope you enjoy!

**xosakuraharunofanxo0:** I'm so horrible for taking so long to update, huh? :) Well sorry for the wait, but I hope it was worth it!

**tabemono604:** You know, I didn't really see it coming either. It just came to me one day and I went with it, hehe. Enjoy!

**Far Away Memories: **I promise I promise it will be Sasuke/Sakura! :) I know, I hate Karin too. Don't worry, good things come to those who wait. Or so my mother always told me.

**chinookchick:** I'm glad you like it! Sorry I didn't update soon. Or even remotely soon. :(

**Mello-MattLiveOn4ever: **Thank you! You know, I think this is my best (possibly my only?) cliffhanger. Thanks again and enjoy!

**TeenageCrisis: **Haha, I know. Well now we are venturing out of the realms of Naruto/Sakura and into the much better, more plausible (okay, maybe not more plausible but definitely more enjoyable) realms of Sasuke and Sakura!

**Lady Padme Naberrie: **It's coming, I promise! And thank you! :)

**Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune: **Uh-oh indeed. hehe

**BarnOwl93: **Uh-oh, now I'm in fear for my face! Well, you can have what's left of it after the dentist finishes with me!

**The-Raven-Girl:** Well, if soon means I updated the day after your review (and thank you!), then I updated pretty soon. :)

_Chapter Five_

_Now let us lie_

_Sad we lived, sad we die_

Everything seemed frozen. Sasuke felt disconnected from reality; vague details captured his attention, like the storm clouds rolling in, boiling black against the sky. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Jagged forks of lightning tore at the earth and danced with chakra. All this he noticed in a heartbeat that seemed to last an eternity. Bodies were still running, voices screaming, the fight between Akatsuki and Konoha was forgotten in the desperation to flee from the nine-tails. Madara was yelling at him, he thought, and someone was tugging at his sleeve, maybe Karin. Then the tugging stopped and he still stood a little to the side and in front of the demon. Sakura remained on her knees on the ground, palms turned upwards, arms stretched imploringly towards the nine-tails, but her pleas seemed to have no effect. The demon released the enormous ball of chakra, and the world was covered in shades of red.

Distantly, he heard a fresh wave of screams. It sounded as if the very earth itself were crying in protest, shifting and writhing in agony. He had the odd sensation of flying. He knew he was tumbling through the air, but it felt like he was watching someone else being picked up off his feet and slammed to the ground. For a few seconds, everything was black, but then raindrops started pelting his face and he opened his eyes.

What struck him was the silence. Bodies lay everywhere, contorted into impossible shapes, mixed in with the still rolling earth. He saw mouths open, crying, but could hear nothing. Scorch marks spread from the field clear to the gates of Konoha and beyond. He tried to follow the trail with his eyes but the world spun. He held a hand to his head and stumbled to his feet, eyes rising towards the mountain.

But there was no mountain anymore.

His legs gave out and he fell to the ground, cursing Naruto, Madara, everyone. _So close,_ he thought, bitterness twisting his face. He hadn't gotten the chance to wring Danzo's neck in front of the elders, watching horror twist their faces with the knowledge they would be next; he hadn't even gotten to crush Konoha with his own hands, Naruto had taken even that from him. His fists clenched and he stood again, walking unsteadily past bodies, distractedly looking for a head of pink hair.

His hearing gradually returned, but with an odd buzzing sound in the background, as the earth quieted and stilled, only to be replaced by the sounds of ninjas in the throes of death. A man reached out and tried to grab his leg; disgusted, Sasuke side-stepped out of his reach. The man shuddered, tried to reach out again, and then was still. His blank eyes gazed accusingly at Sasuke, but he ignored the man. He was soaking, his hair fell in his eyes, but still he looked.

There. Tossed to the side like a broken rag doll laid Sakura. Her face was streaked with dirt and grime, and the right side of her head was caked in blood. Her leg lay twisted at an odd angle, but her eyes were closed and he could hear her breathing, ragged and shallow. He bent down and nearly fell over again.

He scooped her into his arms, looking wonderingly down at her barely recognizable face. Disconnected thoughts jumbled together in his head. If she was pregnant, she must have slept with Naruto. If she was pregnant, she would be an even bigger lure to Naruto. That old hag of a hokage could never keep him back if he knew. But did he know? He had to. They were having a baby. Sakura and Naruto. His eyes drifted to her flat, smooth stomach. If he took her with him, he had the perfect bait to lure Naruto. He had a trump card Madara didn't know about. Sakura and Naruto. It was impossible.

He rose and started the arduous walk to what was left of Konoha, where he was sure Madara would be waiting.

* * *

A lanky blonde boy was sprawled naked on what was left of the forest floor, completely unmarked. His smooth and untouched body made a complete contradiction to the chaos around him, to the bodies that lay half buried under earth, contorted and burned. A man with silver hair heavily coated with dust limped towards the boy, his face deeply lined with creases. He knelt and sighed.

"What are we going to do now?" Kakashi asked the still unconscious Naruto. He hefted the blonde over his shoulder, stumbled, grunted, and began to head in the opposite direction from Konoha.

* * *

"Sasuke! I was so worried, and-" Karin ran towards him the minute he stepped through what used to be the main gates into Konoha, then stopped short at the sight of what was in his arms. "What is that?"

Slightly miffed at her choice of words, Sasuke motioned for a man, whispered something in his ear, then looked up at Karin, who was impatiently tapping her foot, arms crossed in front of her chest. "This," he said, "is our strategy." The hole in his stomach that seemed to eat at him from the inside tore hungrily at him; it was a struggle not to bend over from the pain. His eyes darkened.

Karin gaped open-mouthed as Sasuke placed Sakura on a stretcher brought by the man he had commanded and two others. Behind the men came a furiously struggling, platinum haired blonde, being dragged by two other men. "Let me go!" she howled, and Sasuke winced. He wondered, not for the first time, if he was the only one from his past to have changed.

The two men threw her at Sasuke's feet. "Ino-chan," he drawled, and was rewarded with a burning glare of hatred. "How good to see you again."

Ino tried to rise but the men pushed her down again. Face flaming and nearly touching the ground, she tried to spit at Sasuke and was given a swift blow to the back of her head in return. She bit down a cry and Sasuke saw her teeth break the skin on her lip, blood mixing with bruises. He bent down and used his hand to gently tilt her chin. She tried to jerk away, but his grip became like steel.

"I need you to do something for me," he said, and his grip became even tighter. Her eyes bulged and this time she couldn't suppress a moan; it escaped half-strangled from her throat. Karin stood silently before them, a looming figure of disapproval and jealousy.

"I really don't think that's necessary, Sasuke-kun," she said half-sweetly, half-venomously, obviously struggling to rein in her temper.

Sasuke glanced at her. "I always need you," he said simply, and her shoulders relaxed slightly. "But not for this."

He saw Karin mentally calculate if she wanted to be mollified, and knew that she would be after him later with her hands and her hot mouth and her words. "Why don't you check on Suigetsu and bring him here," he suggested, being able to think of nothing else that would annoy her more. She stormed off and he sighed.

His attention focused back on Ino, who was now desperately trying to hide the tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. His face hardened. He hated tears.

"You," he said, gesturing towards the tangled mass of pink hair on the stretcher, "are going to heal her."

Ino shook her head, trying to clear it. In her mind she kept seeing images of Choji, nearly split in two, his whole body quivering and jerking unnaturally and his eyes kept looking pleadingly at her. She saw her hands covered in his blood and watched the life seep out of his eyes, saw herself clutch at her hair once again, streaking it with red. She felt Shikamaru grab her arm and tell her to run, watched herself stumble after him, heard his desperate cries as the world went black and she was yanked from behind.

And now she was here.

Blinking, she stared at the body on the stretcher, trying to comprehend how her best friend was here as well, and how she had ended up being carried her in that- that- that traitor's arms. Her body was a mass of lacerations and bruises, and the right side of her head was caked in drying blood. Her clothes were practically falling off her body, Ino thought, and then realized that she wasn't the only one to notice this. As men passed they eyed Sakura's body, dirty and bloodied as it was, hungrily. _And mine_, she realized with a sickening jolt.

His obsidian eyes took in her revulsion and a slight grin teased his lips. "It has been long since my men tasted a Konoha woman," he said, almost casually. "I'm sure it's an experience they would like to have again."

Ino was seized by violent shaking. It was too much. Choji's intestines spilling across her hands, his pleading, hopeful face, Konoha destroyed, and now the knowledge that she would probably be raped and killed. She raised her head, and, even though her entire body was trembling, her voice was steady. "I will never help you," she spat.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," he said, and red poured across his eyes like dye and consumed her.

* * *

All this Madara watched from his perch on the crumbling walls of the Hokage mansion. A strange sense of triumph filled him, but it was incomplete. Konoha was his, but the nine-tails eluded him.

Pein stood a little behind him, gnashing his teeth, fists clenched beneath his long, midnight robes. "Your time will come," Madara told him, grinning behind his mask. The grin fell when he thought of Sasuke.

He had counted too much on the skills of the young Uchiha; he should have known better. After all, how many times had he seen that cold logic fly out the window, how many times had he used that to his advantage? Itachi was gone. Nothing stood in his way, not Konoha, not Itachi. Certainly not any other Akatsuki members. Perhaps the young Uchiha's usefulness had expired.

But not yet. "The time will come," he repeated softly to himself.

* * *

Dazed, Ino let herself be led to where Sakura lay on the ground on top of the stretcher. She stood looking at her for several minutes, then a rough hand shoved her onto her knees. She placed her hands over Sakura's head, trying to assess the damage. _I have to heal my friend_, she told herself. But for what purpose? What was Sasuke going to use them for? But she had to heal Sakura, she just had to.

Tenderly, Ino smoothed Sakura's wild, shoulder-length hair away from her face. Anger rose within her, as bitter and pungent as bile. _Bastard_, she thought, unsure if she was addressing Choji for dying while trying to protect her, Naruto for letting this happen to Sakura, or that traitor for bringing them to this brink.

"Well?" Sasuke demanded roughly, striding back to the stretcher half an hour later. After Ino had begun to heal Sakura's wounds he had left to gather information. How many wounded, which direction the Leaf had fled. Most of all, where was Madara? He had been informed that Madara would see him later that night. He gritted his teeth. Arrogant bastard.

Ino was washing Sakura's face with a cloth, dipping it into a chipped basin of dirty water. "She's fine, now," Ino said stonily, purposefully not looking at him and addressing the flecks of blood inside of the basin.

Sasuke saw Choji as he had seen him through Ino's eyes and pushed the image away. Ruthless, he strode forward and pulled her up by the hair. She gasped and dropped the wet cloth, teeth bared in a snarl. "And?" he asked, waiting for the answer he half-dreaded and yet wanted to hear.

"And what?" Ino snapped. He jerked her head backwards. Suigetsu approached them, wiping his blade off on the robe of a dead man as he got closer.

"Looks like fun, Sasuke," he commented, teeth forming a grin. Sasuke saw the flicker of desire rise to his eyes as he noticed what was attached to the hair Sasuke was pulling, and felt Ino's shiver against his body.

"Tell me," he whispered into her ear, watching Suigetsu to gauge if he could hear.

"Tell-tell you what," she sputtered.

Sasuke pulled her up higher, so that she was forced to stand on her toes. "What did you find?" he paused. "I'm only going to ask once."

"Can I have a go when you're done, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked, and Ino convulsed involuntarily.

"I might let him, unless if you tell me now, Ino," Sasuke threatened softly. She didn't answer. He made as if to step away. "I can find out," he purred, and her eyes glazed with fear.

"I-I," she started to say, then gulped. "It was nothing," she said to herself. Sasuke's hands tightened on her arms, spreading purplish marks beneath them. "I just thought- thought I felt something, that's all."

"Felt what?" he prompted when she said nothing else.

Ino shook her head. "It was nothing," she protested weakly. "I just thought I felt- felt something else. Inside." A sob caught her throat. "Another life."

Sasuke couldn't tell if Suigetsu had heard or not. The man betrayed no emotion, only a sick eagerness to play with Ino. He shoved her towards him, but the look he gave Suigetsu clearly conveyed that he was to do nothing. Yet. Suigetsu shrugged and gave a disappointed nod. He grinned at Ino. "You're coming with me, girly," he said, and took her by the arm.

Sasuke stared at Sakura's still motionless form and debated. Should he tell Madara? Anger rose inside of him at the thought of the man.

No, he didn't think he would tell Madara. Let the arrogant bastard figure it out by himself.

* * *

Later that night, footsteps approached her cell. Ino didn't bother to lift her head. That man- what his name?- hadn't hurt her, but she still felt a quiver of disgust remembering how he had licked her cheek with his tongue. "Till later, girly," he had said, then pushed her inside of this cell.

If it was him again, she wouldn't even look at him, no matter what he did to her. She hugged herself. She felt so defenseless. They had drained her of all her chakra, barely leaving enough to heal Sakura; she felt empty inside, as if she were only half-alive.

It wasn't the man who looked blurred around the edges and not completely human, except for his teeth, which had seemed razor sharp to her. It was Sasuke.

"You have served me well, Ino-chan," he said. His eyes seemed to suck in what little light there was, snuffing it out, two black holes taking in everything they could and pulling them under. Ino wondered again if she had made the right choice. And had she really felt a little life inside of Sakura? It was impossible. Her hands had fallen, slack with surprise, when she felt the first little pulse. Then, slightly in wonder, she had placed them again over Sakura's belly. It was unmistakable. But it was impossible.

And how could he have known? The way he pressed her, red eyes driving her, daring her to lie to him, asking as if he already knew the answer.

"In fact," Sasuke continued, "I think I might let you go."

Ino crouched warily against the far wall of her cell. "Why?" she spat. "You've already shown you don't care about anything or anyone from Konoha. Why start now?"

She knew she had scored a point by the slight clenching of his jaw. "The sight of you sickens me," he said calmly. "You have no more purpose here."

_Is he going to kill me?_ She could clearly imagine him, his handsome face as smooth and implacable as stone, standing over her dead body while her lifeless eyes gazed at him. Well, if he was going to kill her, she wouldn't die crouching at his feet. She stood up, preparing herself, feeling the ridiculous urge to laugh. Choji's efforts were going to go to waste; she was going to die anyways.

"I'm not going to kill you," he said disgustedly. Ino once again wondered if he could read minds now, too. "It wouldn't be worth my effort."

"Bastard," she spat, not caring if he killed her. "Why let me go?"

He grinned. "On a whim," he said, almost to himself, and the world went black.

* * *

She woke up in the devastated forest outside of Konoha. Her mind was stuffed with clouds of fog and her body felt like a distant memory, not a thing of the here and now. She held a hand to her head to steady herself. _What happened?_

Choji. Her heart ached. Unsteadily, Ino rose to her feet and started running, running away from his memory. A flash of pink hair rose to her mind. Sakura. Where was Sakura?

_He has her_, she knew with sudden alacrity. She tried to remember how she knew, reached for anything else in her memory, but it was like running into a brick wall. But she knew he had her.

She had to find the others. There had to be someone out there. Someone had to be left besides her.


	7. Chapter Six

**His Name**

**Lalita**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Nightwish. Life, however, would be a lot more fun if I did!**

**Author's Notes: Well, another long wait for an update! Sorry guys, had a lot going on, including the wisdom teeth and school started 2 weeks ago. Luckily I have this week off for the DNC so I will be working again on His Name as well as massive loads of homework! Oh college. Thanks everyone! Sorry for the wait!**

**Mello-MattLiveOn4ever: Thanks for the good luck wishes! Unfortunately, all the wishes in the world couldn't have saved me. :( Well now it's all over and it can be filed in the traumatic amnesia category of my brain. Thank you as always and enjoy!**

**tabemono604: Well, you know, these ninja babies are made of tough stuff. :) hehe **

**Gone Fishing: And now... after a long and painful wait... you do find out! :) sorry!**

**Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune: Glad you liked it! Hope you like this one too!**

_Chapter Six_

_Even in your pride_

_I never blamed you_

"Sasuke," Madara said in greeting, standing up as he approached. Sasuke noticed contemptuously the way Madara had already settled himself in; he occupied one of the few untouched rooms in the building. Scrolls were piled neatly on the charred desk that had been brought in. Madara placed them in the desk, and, with a smooth gesture, raised a cup of sake in question.

Sasuke shook his head and settled himself majestically in the only other chair in the room. "I heard you brought a little guest with you," Madara continued, eyes glinting with amusement- and calculation.

"Hmph," Sasuke responded, too dignified to answer. Madara stifled a laugh. _Like a wolf puppy,_ he thought. Impetuous, dangerous- and sulky.

"She used to be a teammate of yours, correct?" Madara asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Naruto will come for her," he said roughly, standing up. "That's all I came to say."

"A wise choice, then," Madara said, pretending to defer to him. Sasuke started to leave, but Madara held up his hand. "I trust you won't mind if I have a chat with our little visitor?"

He noticed the way Sasuke's back stiffened. Posture rigid, he said over his shoulder, "She's not awake yet."

"On the contrary, I have a report that says she awoke an hour ago." Madara started towards the door as well. "Would you care to join me?"

* * *

Sasuke seethed on the inside. So Madara had his men watching Sakura, did he? He was going to strangle Suigetsu for not keeping watch. He followed Madara's shifting form down the hallway silently, a dark brooding figure. Men jumped out of their way and trembled as the two Uchiha's passed.

Down they went into the cells, where she sat on a wooden bench, arms crossed. Her eyes swept over them imperiously, full of anger, but he could detect a trace of apprehension. Her nostrils flared as she breathed deeply to calm herself.

"Haruno Sakura," Madara said, stopping outside her cell. "What a pleasure to meet you."

She tossed her head, haughty, eyes flashing. "Who are you?" she demanded. "What am I doing here?"

"I am Uchiha Madara," he said, mockingly bowing to her. "And that, my dear, is a question for Sasuke."

Her gaze flickered accusingly to Sasuke. He stared at her impassively, trying to picture what she would look like when she was visibly pregnant, but couldn't. Madara made a small noise with his throat.

"You are here to heal my men," Sasuke said. Her mouth started to open in a protest, but he spoke over her. "You will heal them." His eyes took on a demonic light. "And," he said, mouth twisting over the words as she drew away, "you will bring Naruto to me."

She shook her head in a silent denial, but the gesture made her dizzy, and she was forced to lay her head back against the cell wall. When she could open her eyes again, the look she gave him was pure, unadulterated loathing. He flinched, but only slightly. It was such a different look from the ones she used to give him. It made her look like a stranger. Briefly, he wondered what she thought of him, now.

"Since you are to play such an important role, I thought you might appreciate better accommodations," Madara input smoothly. "Unfortunately, your… friend… has made that impossible at the moment. As soon as new lodgings can be found, you will be moved."

Sakura made no response. Madara started to walk away, but her gaze remained locked on Sasuke. He had the odd sensation that she was looking at him but not seeing him.

"Sasuke," Madara said, and he moved away, breaking their eye contact first. Her eyes didn't follow him but continued to look at the spot where he had been standing.

At the end of the hallway Madara turned around. "I appreciate you finding a replacement for the medic-nin I had in mind," he said. "How very thoughtful of you."

* * *

Sakura gently laid her hand on her stomach, as if she could shelter the baby growing inside of her from Sasuke's words. She had stared at him, trying to fix in her mind his cold, distant, hateful figure. The image of the boy she had known was dim and fuzzy; she wanted to erase it and replace it with Sasuke as he was now. A traitor of the worst kind.

Sighing, she lay her head against the wall again and tried to think. She didn't know how she escaped unhurt, and she hadn't thought that Akatsuki had a good healer. _And how did I even get here in the first place? Didn't they look for me? _

Unless if there was no one left. The thought was too horrible to contemplate. She tried to think about how she would escape, trying to draw a map of the mansion in her mind, but nothing came to mind. The future stretched before her, an impossibly black and empty hole.

* * *

"Sakura," Tsunade mumbled, even as they all but dragged her away.

"It's time to admit defeat, Tsunade," a voice said to her, but she didn't hear, didn't even care that they hadn't addressed her properly.

"Sakura," she said again, looking for a lone shock of pink amid pools of red.

* * *

"What a dump," Karin complained loudly, striding at Sasuke's side. Suigetsu and Jugo followed closely behind. "I can't believe you grew up here."

Sasuke's jaw clenched, but he said nothing. He remembered all too well that she had saved his life- and Jugo as well. His unspoken debt to them, brought on because of his weakness, chaffed at him. At the same time, it reminded him of Sakura and Naruto.

"Where was your house, Sasuke?" Karin asked, sidling closer to him and squeezing his arm. Suigetsu snorted and Jugo laid a restraining hand on his arm.

"I don't know," Sasuke said, determined not to let his eyes sift in the direction of the Uchiha compound. If it was even left.

"Where are we supposed to stay?" Karin rambled on, oblivious to his furious scowls. "That idiot destroyed his entire own village." She laughed harshly.

"He won't be so hard to kill next time," Suigetsu commented lazily.

Sasuke turned his head a fraction to show he was listening.

"Think about it," Suigetsu pursued. "He'll be lucky if they don't kill him." Jugo nodded in silent agreement.

"That's right," Karin chipped in. She smiled coyly at him. "He'll be all alone, just waiting for us to take him out of his misery."

Unbidden, an image of a younger Sakura rose to his mind. Her hand was raised to her cheek, more rounded then, eyes wide with shock, and her hair blew around her face.

"_You're annoying," he said, disgusted that anyone could be so selfish and blind._

And then, that night, so long ago, with a smile, he had said the same words.

"Helloooo Sasuke," Karin snapped, waving a finger in front of his face. Irritated, he snatched her wrist flung it aside. He barely heard her sharp intake of breath; Sakura's words were still echoing in his head, making his blood boil.

_He doesn't have any parents. That's why he's so selfish._

He wanted to march back to her cell and demand to know what she felt like now that she was all alone, and every one she loved was far away and probably dead. He wanted to ask her if she hated him for what he did to her, just as he had hated Itachi. Above all, he wanted to show her that he was right, and Naruto and she were wrong.

"What do you think he's thinking about?" Suigetsu asked Jugo in a lowered voice, so that Karin couldn't hear.

"I think he's thinking about home," Jugo said simply, just as quietly.

* * *

Characteristically, when Naruto awoke he couldn't remember a thing. His eyes seemed to take a long time to adjust to the dim light in- where was he? He turned his head and his eyes met the stony, dirty walls of what appeared to be a cave. He stood up and a rough blanket fell off his shoulders. A wave of wind gusted through the cave and he shivered as it touched his bare skin. "I'm naked," he said aloud, but he made no move to reach for the blanket.

Kakashi stepped into the cave that moment, his arms full of the scrawniest looking twigs Naruto had ever seen. His eyes met Naruto's and then dropped. "Aren't you going to get dressed?" he asked, clearly amused. He pointed to a heaped pile of gray and green clothes behind Naruto at his wondering look.

"Oh-ah," Naruto mumbled, flushing. He turned around and hastily donned the drab, civilian garb Kakashi had left for him. "Why am I wearing this?" he asked as he pulled them on over his head, only then noticing that Kakashi was wearing clothes much the same.

"We don't want to be noticed," Kakashi said simply. He knelt down and quickly used a miniscule, almost undetectable stream of chakra to start the fire.

"I hope you brought ramen," Naruto joked, joining Kakashi and the merrily crackling, although tiny, fire.

Kakashi's eye pierced his, probing, and Naruto got the uncomfortable impression that Kakashi was searching for something. Silently, Kakashi reached behind him and pulled out a small, bedraggled dead animal. Naruto felt his hunger slide away at the unappetizing sight.

_Does he really not remember anything?_ Kakashi wondered. _How far back does his amnesia go?_ Rather than probing the issue, however, he got to work preparing their dinner. Naruto was going to need all his strength for what Kakashi had to tell him.

After dinner, which Naruto greedily consumed despite loud protests, the two leaned against the rough wall of the cave and watched the rain fall outside. "So what did you find?" Naruto asked eagerly, after a brief pause.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked cautiously, carefully gauging the blonde's reaction.

A look of confusion flitted across Naruto's face. "We are on a scouting mission, aren't we?" he asked blithely.

Kakashi pondered for a moment on what to say next. "Naruto," he said finally, letting his hands drop off his knees, "we're in retreat."

"Retreat?" Naruto asked dumbly, shaking his head. "What are you talking about? Akatsuki hasn't made a major move in weeks. We just went out today to see if we could figure out why…"

Kakashi let Naruto trail off. Silence, palpably thick, fell between them. "Did something happen?" Naruto asked.

Mutely, Kakashi nodded. He watched the color drain out of the blonde's face. Naruto dropped back against the wall, and when he spoke again, his eyes were dead and his voice was flat. "What."

Kakashi braced himself to restrain Naruto if he tried to run into the rain and- and do who knew what. "You fought with Sasuke," he started.

Naruto's face contorted. "That bastard," he snapped, jumping to his feet again. "He's the one who did this! Why did I ever try to bring him back? Sakura doesn't want him anymore. And-" Noticing the look on Kakashi's face, Naruto fell silent once again.

"I'm not sure what happened," Kakashi went on. "One moment you were rushing towards Sasuke, the next you were standing stock still, and then…"

Naruto twisted away, unable to face Kakashi, already knowing but hoping not to hear the words he was sure Kakashi would say.

"You transformed," Kakashi stated simply. "And you destroyed Konoha."

* * *

"I would never do that!" Naruto shouted, shaking his head in violent denial. Fragmented images flew across his mind, but he shook those off, too. "You've lost your mind! I don't care how far gone I was, I would never-"

"I think Sasuke has some sort of power over the nine-tails," Kakashi interjected, rising to place a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I don't think it was your fault."

"You're crazy, old man," Naruto snapped, but with less heart. He stepped away and Kakashi let his hand fall to his side.

"I can take you back there," he said bluntly, "but I don't think it's something you want to see. And we can't risk getting caught."

Naruto's shoulders tensed, but he ignored Kakashi's words. And then he asked the question Kakashi had been dreading. "Where is Sakura?"

Briefly, the image of Sakura kneeling pleadingly before Naruto rose to Kakashi's mind, but he brushed it aside. _What matters now is getting Naruto to see what he has to do._

"I don't know," Kakashi lied, and Naruto accepted his word.

* * *

That night, Sasuke slept more soundly than he had in a long time. He had rejected the falling apart building Karin had proposed in favor of sleeping outside. He dreamt of another night spent under the stars, with a different team. It was like dreaming about a stranger's life instead of his own.

There were so many things Sakura had envisioned she would say- and do- to Sasuke if she ever saw him again. And in the end, she had been able to do none of those things.

* * *

All day long she had created, and systematically rejected, escape after escape plan. As the stars rose in the sky and cast a pale glow that spread to where she lay, Sakura let her mind wander for the first time.

Idly, she let her mind flick through previous scenarios of Sasuke's return. At first, she had thought she would run towards him and throw her arms around him. _I forgive you_, she had imagined whispering to him, as his arms clenched around her in return.

Then, it became more apparent that he was never coming back- at least not the way she and Naruto wanted. Accordingly, her daydreams took flight on a darker path. _Why? _She had imagined herself sobbing over his broken body, because of course, that was the only way he would ever be brought back.

Then she became angry. It boiled inside of her and raged to the surface at the most unexpected moments so that her hands shook and a lump of anger blocked her breath. _How could you?_ She wanted to rage. _How could you leave the two people in the world that cared about you most? Did we ever mean anything to you? Did I ever mean anything to you?_

Finally, she was resigned. Or so she had thought she was. After all, why ask questions you don't want to hear the answer to? But when she had seen Sasuke again, all those questions and more had nearly spilled from her lips. She had wanted to fly at him and reach for him through the bars of her cell, tormented by a desire to touch him and ascertain that he was real, and then strangle him with her bare hands.

It was amazing, really, how some feelings never went away, and how others changed and became completely unrecognizable.

It was while Sakura was staring at his cold and impassive face that she had an epiphany- that for so long, she never blamed him. She had blamed his past, his brother, herself, but never him. _Why?_

Her eyes had lingered on the space where he had stood, transfixed in her own horrified train of thought. Sasuke was to blame.

_He chose his path. He chose to desert us, he decided to live a life of revenge and hurting innocent people. _

It didn't matter what happened to him. People, she knew, could decide who they became. And he decided to become a monster.

She didn't want to ask him any questions anymore. She doubted if he knew the answers himself.

* * *

"No way," Naruto said stonily. "We can't go back to them. I mean, I can't."

"We have to," Kakashi said patiently. The rain had abated somewhat and night had fallen like a cloak. The fire continued to burn, casting shadows against the walls of the caves and offering little protection against the chill night air. "We have to regroup and take back the Leaf."

Naruto's shoulders were slumped in defeat. "Most of those people have hated me all their lives, Kakashi! Do you really think they want me back?"

"What they want doesn't matter," Kakashi persisted. "You have to go back, Naruto. You have to fix this."

"How am I supposed to fix it if he can just come in my mind and make me lose control?" Naruto snapped.

Kakashi stepped in front of Naruto, blocking his pacing. "I don't know, Naruto," he said, more gently this time. "But I do know you're the only one who can stop him."

"I can't! I was wrong this whole time. He is better than me. Stronger than me. And he won." Naruto threw up his hands and started for the mouth of the cave.

"He won this time," Kakashi agreed. "But do you think he's going to stop here?"

Naruto paused. "Don't you owe better than this to your friends? To Sakura?" Kakashi winced inwardly, but he ruthlessly buried the guilt. "Do you think she's stopped believing in you?" He tried not to think that Sakura's last thought probably had been just that- her destiny was to be disappointed by her friends. It was a bitter thought. He only hoped the end came too fast for her to think it.

"They'll kill me," Naruto said, staring out into the dark. "And I almost want them to."

"They won't," Kakashi said grimly. "You're our last hope."

"Some hope." Naruto laughed bitterly. Tears came to his eyes at last. "Guess I'll never get to be hokage now," he went on, his voice hoarse.

Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's back, and for once, the boy didn't move. He doubled over as if in physical pain, clutching his head, nearly tearing out tufts on blonde hair.

"That's not me, that's not me," he whispered raggedly, so low that Kakashi could barely hear him.


	8. Chapter Seven

**His Name**

**by Lalita**

**Disclaimer: Somehow, I still don't own Naruto. Don't ask me why. :(**

**Author's Notes: Oh everyone, I'm sorry! I've had this written for forever but haven't had a chance to upload it. I suck, I know. College is not easy. :(**

_Chapter Seven_

_A mother's love_

_Is a sacrifice_

"I will not think about you," Sakura resolutely told the cold wall of her cell, referring, of course, to Sasuke. "I won't."

Instead, she tried to remember how many days she had been captured. The first day was a bit blurry- she remembered waking up to the frightening vision of a man in a mask standing over her, his naked eye roving over her and seeming to suck in all the light from the world and devour it. Then the man was back with Sasuke. They hadn't come back for her since.

On one hand, she was a bit miffed. Did they intend to leave her to rot in this freaking cell forever? Her only company was that strange man, Suigetsu or something, who came to drain her chakra every day. "Sorry, sweetheart," he would say every time. "Who would have thought a pretty little thing like you could be dangerous?"

On the other hand, she was relieved. "I will never help you," she said out loud, again addressing the missing Sasuke. She would never do anything to help Akatsuki, no matter what they did to her, even if they killed her.

Her gaze dropped down to the barely discernable curve of her belly. _Only, it isn't just my life anymore._

* * *

"I think it's time for your little prisoner to start earning her keep," Madara said, almost casually, to Sasuke one day in a meeting.

"What does that have to do with where Team Hawk goes from here?" Sasuke snapped, irritated by Madara's cavalier attitude.

"Nothing," Madara replied, spreading his hands in a gesture of peace. "I just thought she might be more amenable to our demands if she was moved to more… comfortable surroundings. After all," Madara's tone took on an amused note, "I did promise her."

"Team Hawk is going to pursue the nine-tails," Sasuke went on, ignoring Madara's diversion from the subject at hand.

"Is that wise?" Madara asked, leaning back in what was formerly the Fifth's chair.

"It would be better to go after him now than when he rejoins the rest of the survivors," Sasuke countered, also leaning back.

Madara shrugged. "Do as you wish," he said, "but the prisoner remains."

Before he knew it, Sasuke was on his feet. "My prisoner," he growled.

"If you want to leave such precious cargo, you have my full permission." Madara stood as well and the two Uchiha's faced each other, the tension between them palpable. "I have much need of her here." He paused, and his visible eye narrowed. "Of course, if my medic-nin had not escaped, this would be unnecessary."

_How does he possibly know about that?_ Sasuke wondered, slightly taken aback. "Team Hawk doesn't need your permission to do anything," he said instead.

"Of course. How thoughtless of me," Madara sat down again.

Sasuke turned away. "If you want to say goodbye to _your_ prisoner before you leave, Sasuke," Madara called after him, "I've had her move to the first floor."

Sasuke snarled in reply and slammed the door as he went out.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked, hating herself for the fright in her voice. The men didn't answer, just kept taking her along, dragging her when she resisted. She was led up and out of the cells and down endless hallways till she couldn't keep track of where she was anymore.

Finally, they stopped in front of a door. One of the men- guards, she supposed- opened the door and pushed her inside. Glaring, she rubbed her wrists and turned her back on them to face what apparently was her new room. Or, rather, rooms.

The first room still bore marks of the mansion's recent attack; the hastily plastered walls still bore scorch marks and an acrid smell still lingered in the air. There was a chair and a desk. In the second room was a small bathroom and bedroom, complete with a mirror. _Such hospitality,_ she thought wryly.

After her brief tour, she tried the main door again and found it unlocked. Upon opening it, however, she came face to face with some of the same men who had so kindly escorted her from the dungeons. And, striding down the hallway in what looked like a fine spirit of temper, was none other than the man who had stuck her in this place.

Sakura slammed the door.

* * *

Sasuke scowled. He had seen Sakura peek around her door and slam it immediately after seeing him. He felt restless and full of energy; a good confrontation was just what he needed. Madara was obviously content to sit around reveling in his position as the Leaf gathered with who knew how many nations; well he, Sasuke, did not intend to sit around and let the arrogant Uchiha undo everything he had worked for.

He opened Sakura's door and found her determinedly facing away from him. He watched her in silence for a few moments. Her hair had grown longer in the passing weeks; it was nearly as long as it had been when she was a girl.

"I'm leaving," he said bluntly, when he realized she wasn't going to say anything. It seemed odd, being the first to speak, when she had always been the one to say more than anyone wanted to hear.

"So kind of you to tell me," she said sarcastically, and his annoyance surged. But he saw the way her hands were trembling, and her voice quavered a little. He wondered if she were a little afraid of being left by the only person she knew in this place.

He stepped closer to her. "Sakura," he said. Finally, she turned to face him. "I'm going to find Naruto. I'm not going to kill him-yet," he said when he saw her eyes widen.

"You will never kill Naruto," she spat. "He's a better ninja than you, he's stronger than you, he's a better man-"

"Which is why he destroyed Konoha for me," Sasuke said, and she fell silent. "In my absence, you will serve Madara and heal when you are needed. When I come back-" his eyes glinted maliciously, "I will have a more… personal need of you."

Sakura shivered. "I will never help you," she said, her voice considerably more steady than when she had practiced saying the words to the walls of her cell.

Sasuke stepped closer. Unwillingly, she backed against the wall. In a heartbeat his arm shot forward and slammed against the wall, inches from her head. She glared at him. "You can't intimidate me anymore," Sakura spat.

"Are you telling me you're not afraid of me, right now?" Sasuke whispered, leaning closer. His lips grazed the curve of her ear. Her breath was racing; Sasuke noticed with a perverse pleasure the frantic rise and fall of her breasts as she struggled to calm herself.

"I will never help you," Sakura stubbornly repeated. She wanted to push him away, slap his face, but she didn't want to give him the pleasure of knowing just how unnerved he made her.

"You will help me," Sasuke went on, ignoring her words.

"I will not," she retorted, finally giving in to the urge to shove him. Her hands flew to his chest and she pushed will all her might, but he took only a tiny step backwards, and then his hands captured her own in a surprisingly soft grip.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said, and she gazed at him wide-eyed, taken aback by his change in tactics.

"You- _you_ don't want to hurt me?" The strain of the last few weeks broke and Sakura laughed harshly, almost desperately. "Just who are you trying to kid?"

Sasuke stared down at her in surprise. It was true, he supposed, that he had hurt her by leaving- but hadn't he spared her so much more pain by leaving her behind? And he had never physically hurt her- dammit, he had gone out of his way to protect her! He watched her shoulders shake in silent, repressed laughter, and anger rushed through him like a flood.

"I saved you by bringing you here," he snarled, "and you will serve me, whether you like it or not." His eyes narrowed. "I don't forget promises."

Her mouth opened in defiance again, but he was already walking to the door. "I know you will," he said over his shoulder. Sakura sputtered, furious at his damned arrogance. He turned around to face her at the door and their eyes locked, flint meeting sea-green.

"And how can you be so sure?" she demanded, crossing her arms underneath her breasts.

Sasuke's gaze flickered briefly to her chest and her face flamed. She cursed herself for drawing his attention there, but she kept her arms resolutely crossed. "I'm leaving Suigetsu here to watch you," he said, changing the subject. "Don't trust anyone else."

And then he was gone, leaving Sakura bemused and fuming.

* * *

Karin was waiting outside the door. "Just what does she mean to you?" she demanded, blocking his way. Sasuke winced. Not bothering to lower her voice to even normal conversational level, Karin broke into a tirade. "Why would you bother to tell her we're leaving? What does it matter? She's just a stupid tool, isn't she?"

"Karin-" he started to say, but she plowed on, for once not hanging onto his every word.

"I saved your life," she said, and, even more surprisingly, tears sprang to the corners of her eyes.

Sasuke was flabbergasted. Were all the women in his life going mad? Sakura probably stood cursing his name on the other side of the door, and Karin was teary-eyed for the first time he had ever known her.

"I don't care about you, you know," Karin snapped, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I just did it because we needed you to beat the eight-tails."

"I know," Sasuke said, carefully picking his words. Despite himself, he felt a trickle of pity for Karin.

"Well, whatever," she said half-heartedly. "Just don't expect me to do it again."

She turned around and Sasuke caught her arm. "Karin-" he paused, unsure of what she wanted from him. "Thank you."

Karin peeked roguishly around her shoulder. "Don't mention it," she said, and Sasuke instantly regretted his words at the sultry look in her eyes.

* * *

To be honest, Sakura was feeling a little chagrined. Didn't the man have enough decency to change his lines? And who was he to talk about trust? How dare he act like she was supposed to fall at his feet, all because he dragged her ass off a battlefield! She snorted. _With friends like him, _she thought, _who needs enemies?_

And who was he to talk about promises! The man had betrayed his entire village, for heaven's sake! _That's convenient, _she raged at him in her head. _You seem to have forgotten about all of yours._

She paced the length of her room like a lioness, just looking for prey to devour. _Think. I need to think._

Sasuke was leaving. Which meant at least one less person she would have to avoid while trying to escape. And she was allowed considerably more freedom up here than down in her cell. More pacing room, at least. She sniffed at her shoulder and grimaced. And, she sincerely hoped, a working shower.

And what did he mean by a more personal need? Judging from the conversation she had heard right outside her door, it sounded as if he already had someone to settle- well, _that _kind of need. _And who was she, anyways? A teammate? _But of course that wasn't what he meant. Sasuke didn't have urges or feelings, the way normal people did. And he had never been interested her, he had made that abundantly- and painfully- and _embarrassingly_ clear.

_Stop it, _she commanded herself. The important thing was that he was gone. And if only she could slip past that Suigetsu person, she could make her way back to Naruto and make it clear that the boy they had known was gone, and a monster was in his place.

But a more immediate decision had to be made. Chances were they were going to try and use her before she had a chance to escape. And what should she do then? They would have to raise her chakra levels before she could be of any use, which meant more guards, but also more chakra. And if they underestimated her just enough…

_He seemed so sure that I would do what he wanted_, Sakura thought. _How could he be so sure?_ Her eyes fell once again on her belly, the place where they always seemed to land these days. It was impossible to believe there was a baby- _Naruto's _baby, for heaven's sake- growing inside of her. _I can't think about just myself anymore, _she agonized.

Whatever decision she made, someone else would have to come first. Even if it meant betraying her village, her friends, and everything else she stood for.

* * *

"I can feel them," Kakashi said simply. He and Naruto had traveled for weeks under cover of night, suspicious of everyone- Akatsuki and Leaf alike. "We want to get caught by the right people," Kakashi had said every time they came close to another ninja.

Naruto looked up into the sky. "I will make things right," he swore to himself. "Believe it."


End file.
